


Under Pressure

by could never leave you (itsmeash)



Series: SethKate drabbles [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/could%20never%20leave%20you
Summary: There is a time and place for complaining. When your life is on the line... maybe not the best time.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon on tumblr: If you're still taking prompts, I'd love SethKate: 37. "I am very, very bad under pressure!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the show characters at times.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Seth tells her, walking steps in front of her.

"You give me far too much credit," she replies, running to catch up. "Will you slow down? My legs aren't as long as yours are."

"You need to keep up. We don't have time to slow down."

"I'm not in shape enough to keep up. My legs are burning and cramping and... aah!" Kate exclaims as she's suddenly picked up off of the ground and put over Seth's shoulder.

"There. Happy now?"

"Not really."

"Well, too bad," Seth says, walking as fast as he can with her over his shoulder. "You'll have no problem keeping up with me now."

"This is not what I meant for you to do!" Kate yells, balling up her fists and hitting at his back. "Put me down!"

"Shh! You're gonna give our location away!"

Kate rolls her eyes as she tries to push herself up so she can somehow get off of his shoulder. "As if they can't already smell us... well, me."

"I swear, I will put you down and leave you here."

"You would never."

"Try me."

"I hate you!"

"As if I have never been told that before."

"But the difference is that I mean it."

Seth chuckles. "Yeah, sure," he says, stopping in place and putting her down.

"I thought we were in a rush to get away?"

"We were, but now we're here." He nods to something behind him.

Kate turns around and frowns.

"I told you we were almost there."

Kate glances over her shoulder and glares at him. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

Kate crosses her arms and huffs, but refrains from stomping her foot. "No, you really didn't."

Seth ignores her and walks by her. "Let's get inside before the snakes get here."


End file.
